Maka's kid rewrite
by Jamie Genderblent
Summary: Maka and Soul, fighting a kishin. Something remains off about this fight. After Maka realizes what it is, she ends up fucking up her and Souls life. But it's funny way to figuring out life


Maka Pov.

It lunged after us, I swung out of the way before it hit. The clumsy big arms of this kishin making it an easy dodge. Something was plaguing me.

The kishin had shouted, "no one underdnds me." The egg sounded like a four-year-old having a tantrum. An image of snot running down a kids face, tears in their eyes brought up memories. Every time I tried to get close to the egg, I get pushed back. It felt like a barrier had been put up but that makes no sense. How could there be a barrier placed between us? Only witches can do that!

This fight has been going on for too long now, almost an hour. My mind is reeling. I am trying to formulate a plan, but every time I try to execute it, it doesn't work.

"Maka, what's wrong? You still on the understands comment?" Soul asked me. I looked at him, with a sigh

"What is with that comment?" I ask Soul, a slight whine in my voice. I jump at the egg again, and I swing Soul. The force of whatever is blocking it driving both of us back. I landed painfully on my back, knowing I'll have a few pretty bruises for later.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted, concern lacing his voice.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE MOMMY!" The Kishen shouted at us both.

Something struck me right then. This wasn't a keshin, this was something no one has ever seen before.

"Soul… I have an idea. But you won't like it." I start off looking at him

"What are you doing?" His eyes lingered on mine, seeing the idea in my head. "Maka," He said warningly as I set him down. There was a glow behind me, as he turned back to a human

"Are you on black blood again?" I ignored him and just kept walking forward. The slanted roof made this slightly difficult so I jumped down to the terrace of the building next to us.

"Hey," I shouted as loud as I could muster, "I want to talk. I can help you." I walked over to the railing, leaning over it slightly as Soul scrambled to my side. His worried glances and mutterings of "what the hell are you doing Maka," And "why are you so reckless?" barely registered to me. I looked at the giant supposed giant as it kinda started to shrink down. Before I know it, there is a floating kid in front of me. The kid halted before hitting us, he was standing on the railing.

"You will?" he sounded like he was still crying. The tears in his eyes were more than enough to set off my maternal side. I take one step toward him and held out my hand. I see him flinch slightly. This made my heart hurt a little, and I soften my voice.

"Yeah, sweetie, I will help you. You just have to come to me." He walked forward and landed on the floor next Soul and Me. He took another tentative step forward before I gave him a soft smile. That's all it took to convince him, he took his last step and latched himself onto my legs. I awkwardly patted his blond head.

"Please don't let anyone hurt me." Tears started to stream down his face, and I could feel them on my leg. His nose was blocked, so his 'n's' sounded a little funny. But he seemed to be pretty good at speaking.

"Hey, hey, I won't I promise. I'm Maka, this is Soul" I murmur softly to him as I scoop him up. I ask him if he was a wizard. He snuggled in closer to me and nodded. I found it really cute. But Soul seemed to not really like it. He made a noise of indignation when I picked the little child up. More mutterings about What the hell came from his mouth

"I have powers like mommy. Girls make fun of me! They say I am a not boy. All of them are girls! Mommy" He seems angrier that his "mommy" lets them more than anything else.

"What does your mommy say to use her powers?" I asked, needing to know what I am dealing with here.

"Mommy likes snakes and cobras!" He told us quickly. His soft voice echoing slightly as the cement walls surrounding us catch his voice. Soul and I share a glance, both of us share a look of wide eyes surprise. His mother is Medusa. Being a male witch would be hard, I think. Then, I think of Crona. If they are brothers then why doesn't this boy also have pink hair or the same eyes? Are they half brothers? Maybe. I lost myself in thought, so I almost didn't hear what he had said next. "I say 'bright moon. Bright moon.'" I did notice his eyes start to shift colors when he spoke the words. His dark blue eyes become a glowing silver, reminding me of the moon he just chanted about.

I jumped when I heard Soul speak up, "wow, she did it again. Saved another of medusa's sons." I just glared at him, and he held his hands up in "you win" way.

That is when Shinigami-sama shows up, well, his reflection. "Hey, ho hey ho. Something seems to be the matter!" His cheery voice rings out over all of us. Soul nodded and started to explain the situation to Lord Death. I held onto the little boy tighter. He clutched on with fear at the presence of Death.

"Oh, ho! How fun! I will take the kid, Maka. Give him here!"

"No." I just defied a direct order from Death himself. I had to justify this, "I-I mean.. I promised to protect him! And I will." Happy with my words, the blond boy snuggled in closer to me, leaning his head on my shoulder.

Death turned to him. In his weird Jamaican accent, he said, "what is your name, little one?" terror hung on the little boy's throat, causing his voice to shake.

"L-l-Leo. I don't wanna leave Maka." He cuddled in closer to me. His voice catches in his throat, making it sound like "maga" or maybe "Mama". I laughed a little and held him close, told him, "it's Maka, Leo" He vigorously shook his head

"No! It's MAMA!"

I was shocked. "I'm… mama?" I asked him, brushing some hair out of his face as he grinned at me. I softly smile back. I turned to Death.

"He's mine. I'm adopting him. Nothing you say or do can change this." Soul and Death just looked at me. Speechless.


End file.
